What is RAPR?
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: Red and Purple find out what RAPR is. It does not go well. Rated just because RAPR is gross!


**So if you didn't know I absolutely hate Invader Zim slashes. That means ZATR, ZAGR, TAGR, ZADR, RAPR, ZAGir, GAMR, and GAGR. Not to mention all the minor character couples. I don't mind friendship but romance is just weird and not what the show was made for. And the ZADR AND RAPR just makes me sick to my stomach! No offence to anyone who likes it. So hope you enjoy.**

**By the way I owe all rights to the people who own the real pictures on DeviantART, if any of them who drew the accual pictures sees this thank you and I mean no disrespect at all if anyone takes it the wrong way!**

**

* * *

**

"So... What do you wanna do?" Purple asked. He was currently relaxing in his recliner that Zim got him. Nobody likes that defect, but he had to admit, he gave great presents from Earth.

His co-leader was trying to use his 'laptop' as Zim had explained it was when he gave it to him. He was currently on Google, trying to find a good website to go to.

"I don't know. I wish this inferior computer could talk to advise us good websites to go to. So far I've only found a 'Twitter.' What the heck is that?"

Purple shrugged, then his face suddenly lit up with an idea. "Hey, I heard theres a human website called Youtube, type in that!" He suggested.

Red shrugged and typed it in. It lead to a website with a bunch of videos on it.

"Oooh..." Both gawked in unison.

"Well now we have to search a video. Great." The red leader sighed.

"Type in our names!" Purple exclaimed.

Red stared at his fellow Tallest as if he were crazy.

"I'm pretty sure no humans have videos about us."

"So? Do it anyways."

"Fine." Red typed in their names and the page loaded.

"Whats rapar...?" Purple asked, sounding out the unfamiliar word. "I didn't want this 'rapar' I wanted ME!"

"It kinda looks like us on the screen. I bet the 'R' and 'P' means Red and Purple." Red guessed.

Purple shrugged. "Ok, click the video."

Red did.

It was a slideshow of pictures humans had drawn of them. At first it was just pics of them together, but then, the pics grew more...affectionate.

The leaders rose a hairless eyebrow as they saw pictures of them hugging and holding eachother...closely.

Then something happened.

There was a picture of them kissing.

Red immidiately fell backwards as if he just slipped on a banana peel and landed on his back with a loud thud.

Purple just stared, his eye twitching occasionally.

"Wha... what is that?" Red suddenly asked trying to get to his feet, another picture flashed across the screen. It was a picture of Purple pregnant with Red's smeets.

"Oh gross!" Red gagged.

"I-I'm not female!" Purple protested, shaking the computer. "I'M NOT FEMALE!"

Another picture. This time of them both laying in bed, holding eachother. Although sheets covered their lower half, their chests lacked any of their Tallest armor, or any clothing for that matter.

"I feel sick..." Purple suddenly held his stomach and puked.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE HUMANS?" Red shouted, gripping his _sensitive_ antennae and pulling them down. He ignored the pain he was causing himself.

Suddenly all the RAPR pictures were flashing on the screen so quickly. (to move in the same rhythm as the song)

"It hurts, Red! It hurts!" Purple cried, clutching his stomach. He clamped his eyes shut but it was one of those things that you just can't _not_ stare at!

Red was practically crawling on the floor. It was like the video had let out some sort of energy that prevented him from standing. "We have to turn the computer off!"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

The leaders were screaming and calling for help from a guard, but no one came in.

"Where are our guards when you need them?" Purple cried. Another picture flashed of them kissing... with lots of tongue. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and collapsed to the floor, desprately calling for help.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the Massive all the workers were slacking off...

"Hey did you hear something?" Gux asked to his pal as they relaxing in their control seats, sipping an Irken soda.

"Nah..."

* * *

The video finally ended three in a half minutes after it started. The Tallest were both panting as they used the table for support to get up from the floor.

"I'm scarred for life." Purple said after finally shutting the laptop off.

"I hate you." Red glared at his co-leader.

"Why? What'd I do?"

"You told me to click the video!"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me! You agreed to watching it!"

"You know what this means?" Red suddenly changed the subject.

"What?" Purple mumbled, crossing his arms.

"We have to destroy that planet."

An evil grin crept onto their faces.

Red burst into the control room, where all the workers immidiately straightened up in their seats.

"Everyone change course! We're going to Earth."


End file.
